1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technological field of metal surface machining, and more particularly to a manufacture method for coloring a non-copper or non-silver metal material so that the surface of the metal material finally appears an antique copper or antique silver color.
2. Related Art
The frequently seen copper or silver antique object encounters the long-time oxidation, and thus has the surface colors appearing the antique and simple feeling. The consumers have the high acceptance and the favorable impression on this color. However, the number of the antique objects is not high and the antique object has the high price, so that the ordinary person cannot possess the antique object.
At present, most of the objects with the antique copper color or the antique silver color are manufactured by way of surface machining to make the non-copper or non-silver metal surface appear the color and feeling similar to or approaching those of the antique copper or antique silver. Thus, the objects with the antique copper color or the antique silver color can be produced under the mass-production and low-cost conditions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional surface machining method includes the following steps.
In a metal surface polishing treatment (12), a surface of a metal body is rubbed and polished.
In a plating treatment (14), a layer of copper material (copper plating layer) is plated on the polished surface of the metal body.
In a rubbing treatment (16), a dark brown film formed by oxidation on the copper plating layer is partially damaged using a machine tool.
In a painting treatment (18), a transparent lacquer layer is coated on the surface of the metal body to cover the copper plating layer.
In the conventional method, the plating process is required. So, the wastewater and the heavy metal are produced to contaminate the environment and cause the problem of environment protection. Furthermore, the coating uniformity of the transparent lacquer layer is poor, and the transparent lacquer layer tends to be detached after a period of time.